Fallen Angel
by eixirt
Summary: Naruto & Yugao. Naruto met his Angel again. He waited for her. Everything changed fast now that he saw her again. Will they find love that they call their own? Feel free to read & to review! Thanks! [NOTE:] Please read the author's profile for some update
1. Prologue I

**Fallen Angel**

By cs-ayeka

_X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X_

**Prologue I**

_There was once a boy who had always thought that angels were real. _

_He had thought he had seen one…_

_A fallen angel…_

_She looked at him._

_He looked at her._

_Her beauty radiated its gentleness from above;_

_Her grace filled the earth with her mystique._

_She truly was an angel. He thought._

_The boy lived up to believe another chance that the heavens could grant a wish of him to see his angel for almost 7 years._

_Had she flown away and never to return back,_

_An angel whom he had thought he couldn't reach nor have…_

_The boy gave his best to become strong, strong enough to be able to reach his angel._

_After the long wait, the boy became a man with pride and dignity._

_He had waited for his angel for all those years._

_He looked up and saw the dark sky starting to rain._

_Was the heavens heard his longing?_

_If only the heavens could talk, they'll probably say yes. _

_For now before him was his angel._

_And he was Uzumaki Naruto and she was Uzuki Yuugao, his angel._

_X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X_

**Disclaimer:** Naruto™ is not mine.


	2. Prologue II

**Fallen Angel**

By cs-ayeka

_X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X_

**Prologue II**

_Fascination (n): fatal attraction._

_A strong interest;_

_That may lead to something else;_

_Was it attention?_

_Was it curiosity?_

_Or was it desire?_

_He was there._

_I was there._

_For all those years he had become someone;_

_That everyone will look upon._

_He was there._

_I was there._

_A mere shadow of his own;_

_He might have never known of it;_

_But I was there._

_But does he even notice me?_

_I, who always hides behind a mask…,_

_Of all people, why him?_

_Was it his charm that made me curious?_

_Or was it desire that turned into something that I couldn't even comprehend._

_I even asked the heavens above for a sign._

_I looked up and it gave its answer as I felt it showering above me._

_Is this the sign that I asked from you?_

_I waited for an answer and it came._

_He was there._

_I was there._

_And he was Uzumaki Naruto._

_And I was Uzuki Yugao._

_X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X_

**Disclaimer:** Naruto ™ is not mine


	3. Chapter 1

**Fallen Angel**

By cs-ayeka

_X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X_

**Chapter 1**

Early in the morning, Konohagakure no Sato was already starting its morning routines. Some ninjas went to their missions while some stayed. It was one of those days that nobody needed any security or any help from any ninjas.

Meanwhile in the Hokage's Office, a sigh can be heard from the inside. Somebody must have been tired of the paperwork as some ANBU thought. Truth be told, it wasn't paperwork but what?

"Tired already?" A man voice asked.

It was Jiraiya, one of the legendary three, the Rokudaime's sensei.

"Oh… hey there, Ero-sennin" The Rokudaime asked.

"Tsunade told me that you had a fever. You shouldn't be working if you don't feel alright." Jiraiya said.

"Oh yea…" The Rokudaime paused as he remembered the Godaime Hokage, Tsunade, threatening him if he didn't do all the prescriptions being given to him by the said previous Hokage. "Well… I'm already finished anyways." The Rokudaime said.

"Just exactly, how did you get yourself sick?" Jiraiya asked, eyeing the Rokudaime.

The Rokudaime looked down as he remembered the incident back three days ago. It was raining and there he saw his angel. Unknown to him he let out a blush. Jiraiya, on the other hand, was confused at his student.

The door swung open and it revealed the Godaime Hokage, Tsunade, and her attendant, Shizune. They went in just in time to hear Jiraiya's question. They too took notice that the Rokudaime was blushing.

"Err… what was the question again?" The Rokudaime asked but then he noticed the new additions. "Oh hey there, Tsunade-baachan, Shizune-nee-chan… err… why are you two looking at me like that?" The Rokudaime asked.

Tsunade and Shizune just chuckled then laughed even Jiraiya joined in.

"What's so funny?" The Rokudaime asked.

"Oh nothing… it's just that you look so cute when you blush, Naruto-kun." Shizune said.

Naruto looked down and scratched the back of his neck. "…" He didn't even answer or reply he just kept on with his routine.

"So, how did you get yourself sick again? You didn't bathe in the rain, didn't you?" Tsunade asked.

"No" _Yes_

"You know, Naruto? What you need is a girlfriend. You know someone you can hold, someone you can…" Before Jiraiya could continue, Tsunade whacked the hell out of the toad sannin.

Tsunade let go of Jiraiya and she looked at Naruto as if checking every detail of his physique. "Hmm…" She said.

"What 'hmm…'?" Naruto asked.

"I think Jiraiya is right… well to the part that you need a girlfriend not the part that someone you can…" Tsunade paused. "You know what I mean!" Tsunade said.

Naruto chuckled and decided to play a little. He sighed and said. "Maybe I'm one of them." (Translation: Maybe I'm gay) He looked at the three before him. Surprise to say, they were shocked with wide eyes and everything. "Y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-you can't be gay, are you?" Tsunade asked.

Naruto laughed but the tone was err… feminine. Shizune had the urge to faint while Jiraiya had the urge to throw Naruto at the cliff again. "No I was just kidding but I have to admit you three fell for it so badly… hahaha." Naruto laughed.

Shizune sighed; Tsunade was dumbstruck, while Jiraiya was silent. They fell in one of Naruto's pranks. The prank was quite well planned even at the shortest period of time. Naruto was after all the Rokudaime, considered as one of the powerful shinobis in the ninja world, considered as one of the richest people in Konoha, also considered as one of the eligible bachelor of Konoha. Everywhere he go there's always some people watching over him. It was like he's the 'prince' of Konoha and he's still 18 years old.

"You know… there will be a lot of girls who's gonna be disappointed if that was true." Jiraiya said, recovering from the shock.

"HOKAGE-SAMA!" A voice came running to the door.

It was Shigure, Naruto's attendant.

"Shigure-san, I'm right here." Naruto said.

Shigure turned around and looked where the voice came from.

"Naruto-sama! Why are you working early in the morning?" Shigure asked, banging both of his hands to Naruto's desk.

"I… err… well… I… ehehe…" Naruto said. He was slouching at his desk. Something Tsunade did whenever Shizune was trying to make Tsunade work.

"Well since you are fine now… you will have to meet your ANBU squad, Naruto-sama, and other than that you won't be doing anything much since you've already done all the paperwork that I've given you." Shigure said as he looked at a planner or the Hokage's schedule.

"M-m-m-m-m-m-m-meet… a-a-a-a-a-all… o-o-o-o-o-of… t-t-t-t-th-them" Naruto gulped as he stuttered every syllables of the statement.

"What's the matter, Naruto-sama?" Shigure asked.

"NOTHING" Naruto said as he ran to the door but when he opened the door his only thought was. _'Shit'_

After a couple of minutes, Naruto was back to his seat, looking at the ANBU squad, who apparently hadn't taken off their masks. Naruto had the bored look on his face. He would rather do that paperwork since he had a bushin to help him out. What a sly technique to get away from work. He thought.

Tsunade was looking at the squad in front of Naruto. There was something about that cat masked ANBU, something she couldn't comprehend. She bet if that ANBU wasn't wearing any mask the said ANBU was looking at Naruto.

'_Why?'_ Tsunade thought.

Tsunade's eyes averted to Naruto. The said blonde was a bit uneasy. _'Why was he nervous awhile ago?'_ Tsunade asked herself. She was currently watching Naruto and the cat masked ANBU.

"Good luck with them, Naruto-kun." Tsunade said with a 'wink' as she, Shizune, and Jiraiya in tow moved out of the room. Naruto was about to say 'wait' but the three ninjas were gone. He just sighed and looked at his ANBU squad then to his attendant, Shigure, then to the ANBU squad to Shigure over and over again.

"So… let's start with the introductions." Naruto said. He pointed at the pig-masked ANBU. "You start." Naruto said.

The said ANBU took off his mask and said. "My name is Namiashi Raidou." Naruto looked at the Raidou then nodded. "Okay, your next." He said as he pointed at the wolf-masked ANBU.

The said wolf ANBU took his mask as well. "My name is Sarugaki Tsujimi it's a pleasure to meet you, Hokage-sama." Tsujimi said.

Naruto smiled at the ANBU's politeness. "Pleasure to meet you too, Tsujimi-san." Naruto said.

The introductions went on until it reached to the final member of the squad. It was the cat-masked ANBU. Raidou nudged the said ANBU.

"Huh?" She said.

"It's your turn." Raidou said.

The ANBU looked down as she took off her mask. Naruto had the feeling he had met this ANBU before but where? He asked himself. He was trying to look at the ANBU's face but her head was slightly lowered. It was also impossible to see her face since her hair was covering the most of it. "My name Uzuki Yugao." She said as she brought back the mask again.

"Right" Naruto said. He looked at the other ANBU and said. "You may all go. Yugao-san, please stay.

Soon, the rest of the ANBU squad exited the Hokage's Office. None wondered what the Hokage would want with their colleague; after all, he was the Rokudaime, their superior.

Yugao saw the Rokudaime sat back on his desk. He was looking at her. It was as if he was trying to break inside her mask. She would let him but why was she resisting? "Hokage-sama, Is there anything you want me to do?" Yugao asked.

"Yes, there is. I want you to take off your mask." Naruto said.

Naruto could hear the ANBU's sigh as she took off her mask. The moment he saw the ANBU's face he was rather speechless or something mixed up together.

"It's nice to see you again, Naruto-kun." Yugao said.

_X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X_

**Disclaimer:** Naruto™ is not mine.


End file.
